


Candle lit Slince

by TheEccentricHummingBird



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEccentricHummingBird/pseuds/TheEccentricHummingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve picked up the note that was handed to him ‘Tears maybe cried silently, but the screams of all go on and on’ he knew if he wasn’t dead already, he would be soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle lit Slince

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix my errors soon but I copied this straight from my account on another website :) but I've been very busy lately so the updated version (I'm currently writing) will be up in a few months or so, I did deleted my account a little bit ago but I'm back to stay :) -at least I hope so.

He had to let the words sink in ‘Daniel Williams has passed away in a car accident’ are they real? The world has a strange way of wording things, especially these things about death, ‘Passed away’ he read it ‘Passed away’ he read it again

The most powerful word in the cosmos is death, it can do so much.

When someone is killed, it kills you to; a part of your heart goes with them because it was reserved for them-that creature.

‘Daniel Williams’ could it really be his Danno? The man he valued like a brother? It could be a mistake- it had to be,

The paper dropped from his hands and he leaned on the wall, his legs felt frail- if Danno’s gone then who could break his fall? No one, he fell to his knees-

He had to let the words sink into his mind

‘Daniel Williams has passed away in a car accident’ it burned, his soul stung

He had to let the words sink into his heart

but-It was shattering as the words where repeated by some broken record in his brain “No.” he shook his head, There where so many things he never said, the questions his mind had screamed only a year earlier was far too hard to answer ‘WHY? Did he ever know he loved him as a brother? Could he have thought of him the same way?’ his chested ached with a pain he never felt before.

Greif, his heart ached with grief, this terrifying reality was too much to bear.

Why Danno? He had to let the words sink into his soul.

Danno never did anything wrong, he was young, he had a feature! Should these words he had such a hard time accepting be allowed to be absorbed into his heart with such an appalling meaning? Its times like these thinking is the worst thing you can do- but it is the only thing you do

“No.” he repeated ‘Don’t let this be true.’ Danny couldn’t be.

He just couldn’t “Oh Danno…” he had to let the words sink in “Danno… no…” he beat the ground with his fist blaming anything and everything, cursing it with the most foul words this cruel world ever taught him

“No!”

He shouted ripping the note and its evil lies into shreds

“No!” he shouted again, after the paper and tears flung across the room- he stopped thinking, did it make him feel better? No, in that moment he realized the words told him nothing but the truth- the truth he didn’t want to hear.

He laid on his side surrounded by paper shreds and let the darkness he was grateful for cover him- the words sank in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**T** he funereal and other days passed him by like air, nothing that made him laugh could even make him smile, and the words that they say are healing endlessly break his heart,

And to make all matters worse the clouds that where gray above his head lit up the darkness and broke the silence with a ‘boom’ he frowned as his flowers he had just freshly put on his friends grave got bumbled with drops of liquid from the sky.

He kneeled down and tried fixing it, Danno couldn’t have wet flowers! He shouldn’t have a wet grave! He didn’t deserve any of this, not death or a coffin or a grave.

The dirt soaked water up with ease as he fixed the flowers, which made him flashed back to a year earlier- when he did the same thing for Cathi Ryan.

_Danny had driven Steve to the grave yard where Cathi Ryan had been laid to rest, they just finished putting fresh flowers on her grave and where half way to the car Then, thundered clapped so loudly you’d think the sky was being ripped open ’the rain’s hitting the flowers!’ Steve thought and quickly ran to fix it_

_“Steve!” Danny yelled “I have to keep them dry Danno!” he shouted back, Danny went after his friend who looked and sounded like a mad man_

_“Steve!” he shouted but he ignored him, hail fell from the open sky above onto the earth below. When Danny reach Steve he was on his knee’s cradling the flowers “It’s too late Danno, I couldn’t save them.” Danny’s heart went out to his friend whose heart was broken; he helped him to his feet and walked him to the car._

Danno always had his back, but Steve now knows he couldn’t have prevented what happened. “I’m sorry Danno, just like those roses, I couldn’t save you.” He wiped his eyes “I want you to know, that I love you- in a brotherly way, I would have told you before but you and Amy where spending so much time tougher but-” he heard a twig snap and his had turned to the sound

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

“Long enough, I never meant to come between you two.” Amy said he stood up from his kneeling position “He loved you to- in a brotherly way.” Amy said, Steve moved closer to her, He hadn’t scene Amy in almost a year

“How do you know?” she smiled “He- he told me.” She seemed to stare behind him, Steve noticed but ignored it

“Why didn’t he tell me?” he asked

She laughed “Telling a man who’s your best friend you love him is a lot harder than telling a woman.” Even Steve smiled a little inside; Steve didn’t notice her appearance very much until he saw the very unmistakable pregnant stomach of hers, why didn’t Danno tell him?

“When’s your due date?” Steve asked

Amy looked at her stomach “Oh, December 9th “She rubbed her stomach “When Danny and I got married he- he promised he’d always be by my side.” She smiled as if she was reliving a memory

“He was so happy when he found out he was going to be a father.” She sniffed and flung her hair out of her face “He really- he.” Steve went to her and embraced her “Shh…” she cried in his arms, the hardest she had ever cried since he passed away three months ago.

“What I don’t understand- it’s been on my mind forever is, how did he get back in Hawaii?” Amy asked

“What?” Steve asked

“He was in Hong Cong, remember?”

‘No,’ he thought He- didn’t remember, but now that she brings it up, Danny went to Hong Cong because his aunt Clara had traveled there two years ago anwwwd moved there last year; she had fallen ill 5 months ago

“He wasn’t supposed to be back until November, 3 weeks before the baby’s due.” This was true ‘How could I have been so stupid?’ he thought, Danny wasn’t do back until three months from now so how on earth did he get back to Hawaii? Steve himself had received the letter when he wasn’t in Hawaii- he was also in Hong Cong! How could he forget?

“Yeah I remember, I was in Hong Cong with him because I had to help” Amy thought and broke the hug

“But why did you?” she asked, ‘Why did I?’ he ponder and pondered until he remembered

“He asked me to! He said he wanted to clean out the basement and I offered to help!”

“So why did he have a car crash in Hawaii?” Amy asked she made a good point- why on earth and how on earth did Danno get back to Hawaii? Steve had just been so devastated he forgot not only himself but where he was! Not Even with Cathi was his was his grieving like this, was it the combination? Or where his feeling not of a brother but a father? Now thinking of it he had the tickets for the plane!

“Danno couldn’t have been in a car crash.” Steve said “He couldn’t? Why?” Amy asked

“Not only do I have the plane tickets, Danny was in a car accident six months ago- he doesn’t have a car!” Amy thought about it ‘How could I forget?’ why where they forgetting?

“Oh my God! Steve what do you think happened?” Amy asked but Steve wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy looking at two men that seemed to be walking his way

“Steve?” Amy asked they both switch their heads side to side

“Steve!” Amy said a little louder he looked at her “Amy- how fast can you run?” Amy looked at her stomach that looked like it could pop

**“Uh -** Not very fast Steve- I’m pregnant” Amy replied “I run like a penguin!” The men were getting closer and Steve grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as he ran and she waddled

“This is so uncomfortable!” She said, they were running from four men, Amy had seen two of them at the grave yard, with flowers and they kept starring at her- now she knows why “Where are we going?” she asked

“To my car!” Steve answered, Amy looked behind her and the men were getting closer “Steve!”

“Where almost there.” Steve said, they were finally in the parking lot when “Ahh!!” Amy cried “What is it?” Steve asked “The baby!”

‘Darn it.’ Steve thought “Where almost there!” he said

“The baby’s coming now!” she said “My water broke Steve!” they stopped running

“What?” She screamed again “I can’t run!” she leaned into his arms “Your goanna have to do something because-“

“Steve McGarret.” A familiar voice said from behind, Steve slowly turned around guns pointed at them from all ends “I don’t think either of you can run anymore” Woe fat said “Take the woman to have her baby, while McGarret and I talk.” Steve attempted to stop them but was held back

“We aren’t going to harm her” Amy tried resisting but the pain was too much “Steve!” she shouted, two goons took her to a car and went off “How do I know you aren’t going to kill her?”

He put his hand up and his palm to his chest “You have my word” he smiled Steve yanked free of the hold “What do want?” Steve asked

“Bring the car around so McGarret and I can chat” it took a second before the car came around, Steve tried to keep his cool but he felt his nerves working, the car came around and a goon opened the door, Steve sat down in the car and it began to move “Where’s Danny Williams?” Steve asked “That’s what I’m here to talk to you about, I – I need your help.”

“No- No way! I’m not helping the likes of you Woe fat, no- never!” Steve said

Fat leered “Maybe this will change your mind.” Steve raised an eyebrow “Nothing you say can possibly make me change my mind.”

“Williams is missing and so is my brother.”

“Why do I care?” Steve asked “Because, He and Williams are in the same place.”

“How do you know?” Steve tested, Woe reached into his pocket and took out a letter and handed it to McGarret, Steve picked up the note that was handed to him ‘Tears maybe cried silently, but the screams of all go on and on’ he knew if he wasn’t dead already, he would be soon “Where did this come from?”

“Didn’t you get yours?” He asked “No.” Steve responded

“I need your help because I don’t like to get my hands dirty, I want you to get my brother, when you find him you find Williams and everybody’s happy.” Steve was drastically of two minds; He needs to find Danno-he has to!

But he doesn’t want to aid Woe fat “And if you don’t.” he picked up a phone that was right by him, Steve hadn’t noticed it “Someone wants to talk to you.” He passed Steve the phone “Hello?”

“Steve! He’s got the baby!” Amy whimpered “He’s goanna take him!” Woe fat smiled “If you don’t find him I’m going to keep the child.”

Steve’s jaw almost dropped he didn’t think anybody even Woe fat would stoop that low “And trust me McGarret! The Woman who took Williams has something I want.” –Woman? Steve was dumbfounded, the fact that this whole scheme was a woman’s work didn’t fit his idea of a treacherous mortal “How do you know it’s a woman?” This didn’t seem right to Steve; he seemed to know more than he did and they both where in the same sinking boat “I was told.”

“By who?” No answer.

What is going on? First he was forgetting important information and now he was in a car with the most vindictive man he’s ever known, going God knows where and the windows where blacked so he couldn’t look out of them- how did he not notice that? When he awoke from deep thought he saw that Woe was writing quickly on a piece of paper, Steve admitted that he was actually a little frightened by these rapid events he wasn’t even aware of, Woe completed writing the long message and tossed it to McGarret. Steve picked it up guessing it should be secret

It read

‘ _I’m not in charge, A woman name Amaya has kidnapped my daughter and Williams- She said she’d kill them both if I didn’t corporate and get you to do the same, You haven’t been remembering things because she’s been drugging you.’_ Not only was this completely out of charter for Woe Fat, but now everything made since.

When the thug hung up the phone, Amy cried as one of the goons took her son away from her “Please! Don’t hurt him!” a woman in a black dress stepped into the room “I wouldn’t dream of it.” She said “Who are you?” Amy asked “Mrs. Williams, we need to talk.”

His limbs where so weak they gave out underneath him, the echoes of his ordeal still filled the room, he trembled in the corner and moaned, he wondered what he ever did so wrong to deserve this cruel chastisement, he heard the man chuckling as his victim squirmed, Danny, like a ghost, prayed that this man wasn’t approaching to beat him again - but to slaughter him.

**Light** peek peacefully over green tree tops, another day passed, Steve felt the warm golden light hit his cheek, it stirred him to be alert, he jumped and looked around, he was still in the car and it was still moving Steve checked his watch; it was 5:40 am, where were they going? Steve shook Woe’s leg as he found he was slumbering, but as he continued to jiggle his leg, he thought about his affliction and how he was going to handle it, sadly if he wanted to know more he’d have to help Woe Fat escape.

However it did come to his knowledge that he had been juddering Woe’s leg for over three minutes “Woe Fat…”he whispered, he didn’t get a response, out of ‘Cop instinct’ he checked his pulse and it proved what he suspected

This wasn’t Woe Fat, but the corpse of his miserable soul.

“Amy Mary Simons Williams, your twenty-five years old, you got married at eighteen, had a mischarge at nineteen and you never told your husband.”

Amy’s heart pounded with horror “How did you know that?” she requested “I never told anyone that!” she barked “I know all about you Mrs. Williams.”

“How?” the woman struck her “Shut up! You asked too many questions! My God, I should have taped your mouth shut.” Amy sought to return the blow- but she found herself too weak to do so “I want you to listen to me.” She said “My name is Amaya and I have your husband and now your child- so you my dear are going to do exactly what I say.”

“What’s that?” Amy asked

Amaya gave a big toothy smile “Kill the President.”

Steve knew he had to get out of the car; they exterminated Woe without him even knowing! Whoever Amaya was she was pretty slick and he could be next, he had to think quickly, of course the car doors were locked from the outside, out of desperation he tried to use his fist to break the glass- it wasn’t cracking, he forgot! He had his gun on him at all times just in case-and this was an incase, he used the ‘butt’ of the gun to break open the glass, he was still incapable of telling where he was, It was like a forest- how would he get back home?

The driver wasn’t going to fast so he wouldn’t be too bruised

With a silent prayer he jumped out of the window.

“Why me?” Amy asked still in shock “Because my dear, I like you, I know you and I know there’s a lot you can do, I wanted your husband to do it but he said no so- he’s paying for it.”

“What did you do to him?” Amy asked “Oh nothing, he’s just in chains with maybe a scratch or two, or three.” Amy glared at her “Why us?” Amaya smiled

“Both of you are forever in my debt. And I will **not** tell you why, you’ll have to find that out yourselves.” Amy was so frightened she was shaking-in her debt? How? “Now, you do as I say or.” She took out her gun “Your son goes first- but don’t worry children are replaceable, you just make another one.” She smiled “Oh and so are husbands but those you have to find.” Amy didn’t know what to do, she was like a rabbit the was caught by a wolf.

As Steve landed on the moist ground of insects and earth, he cried as he felt his leg twist into a very painful position, his utter profanities under his pant at the vexatious agony but knew he had to get out of here.

He remember this path, it feels as if he’s walked down it a thousand times- he felt as if he was in a prison without inmates, hades without fire, death in abyss, he was sat painfully onto the ground and was chained- a feeling way to familiar, they force his hanging head up so he was looking in their faces as the called him as they used vulgarities against him and slapped him across the face, Danny didn’t know how long this torture would last,

He was terrified of his own shadow fearing it was another being entering the room only to cause him more pain than the last woeful soul that passed, his body shrived as the doors closed again and he was covered with the coldness of the wind that surely guided his soul more into despair

“Lisa…” Danny whispered “You c-can come –o- out-“ he meant to add now but his words fell off because he was in terrible pain, the little girl ran out of the shadows “Danny your hurt!” she said “Shh…” he whispered “What can I do?”

“Get some help.” He said she crossed her arms “I told you, I ran away into the woods, but that’s as far as I can get there are guards everywhere else.” Danny sighed; he wished to die but a part of him just wished for freedom

“But I can go get you some water and food.” He did a lopsided smile – the other part of his mouth was to swollen, Lisa was the only thing keeping him alive, Lisa was a little girl he met the first night of his captivity he help her escape and was severely punished for it, but she didn’t make it far because of the guards so she brings him water and food- when she can.

“Thank- Tha-“ he cried out as a terrible amount of pain washed over him, he was dizzy and hot, beads of sweat cover his forehead, it made his eyes water and it also made Lisa eyes fill with tears “Let me help.” He shook his head- as much as he could anyway

“I’ll be back at sundown, that’s when the guards sleep.” She kissed a non-bloody part of his face and disappeared in the darkness, he slightingly thanked God for the miracle of children and wonder if his miracle was peacefully brought into the world.

 

“Just answer me this, why?” Amaya laughed “Oh it’s a beautiful story my dear.” She twirled her honey colored hair and sat in a chair nearby the bed “He’s got files- on some people- he’s got files on my country’s government and I can’t let these things get out – and **if** they do, the president of my country will go down.”

“Why kill him?” Amy asked “Why not just steal the files?” Amaya was amazed, she didn’t think Amy would contribute- but Amy was really only saying it so she wouldn’t have to kill anyone “That’s a thought, but I really rather kill him.”

“It makes no since, if you- I do, someone else could easily just release them.” Amaya thought “I like the way you think- but I know what you’re doing.” She leaned closer to the bed “And I’ll take it.”

Inside Amy was kind of relived but was depressed because she knew she was going to die “Let’s go.” Amy sighed “Can I see my baby?” She asked,

Amaya smiled “No. get up.” Amy’s stomach still didn’t feel empty, and it was still like a bubble “Ouch.” She held onto her belly- where those contractions?

Steve crawled along the earth moaning with each movement, his eyes were on a giant tree, he looked around and saw there was a tree branch right by him, he picked it up hoping it wouldn’t snap under his weight- he was grateful it didn’t, he used the stick to help him walk to the giant, he leaned on the tree when he got there, he had forgotten why he was there he slid down to the ground and let the golden light cover him and let oblivion take him.

“Lisa!” Danny cheered, he was so happy to see her; she carried a sack that contained the fruit and water she stole from the guard house “Danny!” Lisa shouted “Shh...” Danny said, she had a towel and a small basin, she filled it with water and took out a towel “Here” She began cleaning his wounds “Danny.” Lisa asked

”Yes?”

“If- if you get out of here, can- you takes me with you?” She asked Danny was shocked she’d even asked “You were always coming.” Lisa smiled “Thank you.”

“No need.” She held a cup to his lips “drink.” He sipped on it

“What is it?” Amaya asked “I don’t know- something hurts real badly.” Amy groaned at the familiar pain “Well come on.” Amaya pushed

“Ahh!” Amy screamed “I think I- I’m in labor!” Amy said surprised at the words herself “You’re what?” Amaya said angrily- if she has another baby she’ll be too weak to complete the task of just going to the car “Gary! Get a nurse!”

The goon took off running for a nurse.

\-----------------------------------------------

Lisa finished feeding Danny the pineapple, apple, papaya and mango feast, he thanked her for the wonderful meal, for the first time- in a long time, he was full his stomach- was a little buffy! Thou his skin still cling to his rib cage making it every bit visible

“You’re welcome.” She began to pack up her sack when the door swung opened “Hey!” the guard yelled and Lisa drooped everything and tried to run- but it was too late, the guard caught her and she was held by her wrist behind her back “Let go of me!” Lisa screamed “Let go!”

“Sato! Sato!” the man yelled Sato came in “Take him.”

“Danny!!” Lisa screamed the man harshly forced the battered detective to his wobbly limbs; the hurt in his swollen eyes was so great she felt it, in his movement, she felt it in her heart, and she couldn’t just **let** them kill him! She elbowed the goon in the groin then stomped on his foot “Lisa run!” Danny shouted, tears flowing down her face she looked at Danny one last time and ran out of the window- Lisa understood what she had to do, today she was breaking them out of here, and today she was finally going to be a hero.

\--------------------------------------

Amy gave birth to a second baby boy, she was happy but wondered why she never knew she was carrying twins, they checked her stomach for another heartbeat, there weren’t any found.

“Oh good, now two life’s may perish” Amaya said “I’ll let you rest- in the car while we head to Hong Cong, where the President of the united states will be, now remember Williams, you’ve got one shot, if you miss I’ll kill you and your new family.” Amaya smiled like she was sweet and gave her an hour to rest in bed before she forced her to commit a federal offense.

Lisa ran through bushes and trees, she pushed loose branches out of the way, she looked behind her to see if anyone was following her, and then she tripped over a tree stomp onto her back

“Where are you!” she heard, she quickly got up and ran faster when she looked behind herself again the men where far behind her and then-

She felt like she had been thrown a thousand miles, it was someone she collided with, the man held himself up by his arm and rubbed his battered head, Lisa was crawling backwards she had no idea who this man was or what he would do but it was drawn to her attention that his ankle appeared to be bleeding “Your hurt!” she said, it was in her heart to help anyone that was injured so she gather the things from her sack and before the man could say no she gently cleansed the wound “How did you get in here?” Lisa asked “I guess you could say I was kidnapped.” Lisa’s eyes where widened another one? There where at least three other’s before Danny that where killed “My name is Lisa, what is yours?”

“Steve.”

She stopped cleaning the wound “Steve McGarret?” she asked “Yes.” She nearly squealed “Oh My God! Are you looking for your friend? Danny Williams?” this could be her ticket for her and Danny to get out of here and stop Amaya “Yes! How did you know?”

“I was in captivity with him, but I got free, I couldn’t get out of here for help so I bring him food and water.” She said, Steve was grateful, his friend was alive and this little girl was keeping him alive- but if he couldn’t get out of there himself he was surely in bad shape “If you want to see your friend and help me save him, you’ll have to do what I say, alright?” Steve was surprised at how bold Lisa was, she couldn’t be more the ten.

“Alright.” She smiled “Good, we break out at sundown.”

 

“Wake up!” Amaya shouted, Amy bolted out of a light sleep with a scream “It’s time to go, change your clothes.” Amaya place a yellow shirt and pair of jeans on the table next to Amy- that hour past very quickly, Amy took a deep breath and slowly got out of the bed.

Lisa swung her tree branch like a great warrior fighting a dark night “Do you know how to fight?” Amy asked, Steve slurped on a juicy mango “Yes, but I don’t think I know how to fight with a tree branch.”

Lisa sighed, stopped, and hoisted her arms up in the air and looked Steve “Oh adults never have any imagination! if you don’t see it as a tree branch it won’t be a tree branch, a little sharping and it will go through them like (She snapped) that”

She put her arms down and began practicing again “Sorry.” Steve said slightly amused “Have you come up with a plan?” Steve asked

“Yes.” She put the branch down and sat by Steve “Okay,”

Amy finished changing her clothes, she opened the door of the bathroom and Amaya was standing beside the door “I thought you’d never be done- come on.” Amy followed Amaya on her left side.

As they walked down the hall she got a short look at her newborns, who were both in incubators, kicking there tiny legs around, Amy shed a tear at the thought of never see them again she stared at them until she realized she really couldn’t do this

“I can’t do this.” Amy whispered “What?” Amaya asked, Amy looked at Amaya and then her children “What?” Amaya asked again “Got to-“ Amy cursed as she punched Amaya with all her might and Amaya fell backwards and into the janitors closet, Amy didn’t have time to think about what she just did, she closed the door and with a clip she had in her hair she locked the door and raced out of the building.

Amaya got up and felt for the lock in the dark, as she hunted her movements were desperate “- it” she swore, liquids and buckets fell on her and soaked her clothes “Where is that – lock!” she was beating on the walls until she finally found a light switch and flipped it on just to find it didn’t work “Oh crap.”

As night began to fall over the jungle sky Lisa and Steve prepared themselves for their battle, Lisa had sharpened several tree branches and Steve helped her make weapons out of them, he wasn’t to big on letting a ten year old girl order him around let alone get herself killed- but she met Danno and anyone would kill themselves to save him.

“Ready?” Steve asked Lisa shook her head and backed away from him “No.” Steve dropped his weapon; this little girl who was so ready to fight was giving up?

“What’s wrong?” He asked “I’m scared! What if they’ve killed him? What if they kill me? Or you? We’d all die and we’d never stop Amaya!” She slumped against the tree in defeat “Lisa, We don’t have to stop her – we just need to rescue Danno!”

Lisa wiped the tears from her eyes “You don’t understand! She is evil Steve; she has so much more planed rather than just killing the president!”

“Killing the what?”

“Steve, she- she has bombs and weapons- she plans to wipeout the United States!” Steve jaw dropped and his heart sunk with despair, they really do need to stop her.

Amy ran as fast as she could to the hospital parking lot in hopes of finding someone who was willing to take her to five-0 “Help!” she shouted waving her arms in a crazy fashion “Help!” what was she supposed to do? All she could think of was her husband and her children were in danger

“What’s the problem miss?” A rather random man asked Amy “I need to get to Hawaii five-0, can you take me there?” The guy nodded “Follow me!”

She followed him to his car and jumped in “Where is it?” she pointed “You can just make a left.” He nodded and turned right “What are you doing! It’s back there!”

“Orders from the boss to take you to your cell.” He chuckled and Amy realized just how much trouble she was in.

(Not the best chapter, but I wanted to give you something! The next one will hopefully be a lot better! – TEHB.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was dark and damp and the world was silent but lit with the sounds of crickets and the shine of the sun reflecting off the moon, Amy had cried herself to sleep in the back of the goon’s car as she slept she dreamed about being home with Danny and her boys, Steve was in the kitchen cooking for them and they oohed and awed over their new twins

Then an earthquake struck and Danny, Steve and the boys were lost, now she holding on only to the door of her home, she bolted up in sweat and looked around herself- she wasn’t home, she was still in the back of a tacky car with the goon still driving “Where are we?” she asked and was ignored “Hey! I asked you a question!” ignored

“Look, if your goanna kill me I should at least no where I am!” she shook the driver and he fell over “AHHH!!!” Amy screamed “Shh! Lady! I’m trying to drive!” another voice said, Amy screamed again

“Shut up!” a male voice shouted and he turned around Amy screamed again “Who the- are you?”

“Aalona and I’m here to save your life and a few others.”Aalona said “But how’d you?”

“I killed him, now shh…” he turned his attention back to the bumpy road “Oh great, kidnapped twice in one day.” He looked back “I’m not kidnapping you, I’m saving you!”

“WATCHOUT!” Amy screamed as a figure came into their pathway, Aalona stomped on the breaks

\-----------------------------------------

Danny blink several times before his vision became clear, His arms and legs where tided to a bed, for the past hour they’ve been giving him ‘mini treatments’ of pain, he had been hit on the head so many times his vision would leave him, never in his life has he ever been in so much pain ‘where are you Lisa?’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aalona stomped on the breaks just in time; it barely touched Steve’s leg, Amy gave a sigh of relief and let her arms down “Steve!” she got out of the car quickly “Steve!”

“Amy!” She ran to embrace him “Aalona!” Lisa shouted “Lisa!” they ran to embrace each other

“What happened to your leg?” Amy asked Steve

“Long story, who’s that?” Steve asked Amy sighed “I don’t even know- who’s that?”

Lisa held her hand out “I’m Lisa, you must be Amy, Danny’s wife, he talked a lot about you, but we don’t have time to talk- grab a stick.”

Amy put up a hand “Whoa there! Slow down kiddo, shouldn’t an Adult be calling the shots here?” Lisa crossed her arms “Well, I’m only ten year younger than you- I’m close enough and besides you just joined in.” Amy raised any eyebrow “Uh young lady, you don’t know who your talking to, that’s my husband in there! I think I-“

“Amy.” Steve said Amy glared at him “Well I’m not charging in with a stick!” Aalona smiled “We don’t have to.”

“What are you talking about?” Lisa asked “Follow me.”

They did, they followed him to the trunk of the car and Aalona popped the trunk open

“Amaya isn’t that smart with hiding smuggled weapons.” They were staring at millions of dollars in bombs, guns, knives-, ammo and hand grendes

“Oh, my, God.” Lisa said “Grab some; I’ve already come up with a plan.”

 

 

Amy, Steve, Aalona and Lisa, snuck around the back of the building “Now before we start I’d like to say if I die,” Aalona handed a letter to Steve “Give this to my mother.”

“Who’s that?” he asked “You’ll know.” He said with a frown

“Okay, let’s go.” Lisa said waving everyone in her direction; they snuck into the small entrance Lisa had made to get back and forth to Danny when she needed to

“Hey! He’s not here!” Lisa said

“Oh my God, My Danny was in this room?” Amy said she walked around it looking at the ceiling and then the ground both covered with stains, blood and bugs “What did she do to him?”

“I’m guessing she tortured him.” Aalona said “If he’s not in here than where could he be?” Steve asked

“There a hundreds of rooms! He could be upstairs down the hall or in the basement.” Lisa said “How are all four of us going to cover all seven floors?” Amy asked

“It’s all a part of the plan.” Aalona said “Lisa you take this floor, Amy you’re in the basement and Steve you and I cover the last five floors.”

“How are you going to cover all five floors?” Amy asked “Remember the plan Amy, **the plan** , now split up!” Aalona helped Steve out of the room and Amy and Lisa where staring at each other “Well, get to it.” Said Amy

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“There in the building and they’ve killed one of my men!” Amaya said “What do we do?” a goon asked “Kill them all!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was given another kick across in the face before the pain stopped, he spit out the blood that overflowed in his mouth, he looked up at his assailants and blinked blood out of his eyes, it stung severely but he couldn’t wipe any pain away, he was so frail that even if his arms weren’t tied behind him he wouldn’t be able to wipe it out

His assailants laughed as he cried at his pain but he didn’t have any tears because he was so dehydrated, the men mocked him and ate in front of him, Danny had never been so desperate for food, when they’d leave him alone he’d eat bugs that where close enough to his face, he almost resorted to eating his own vomit and drinking his urine, but at some point they’d bring him four (measured) milligrams of water and a fork with God knows what on it, He wonder if he was ever rescued would Amy ever get over this? The sight of him so horrifying? Would she even want to be with him?

“Oh, did it hurt?” One of the men asked Danny knew he was dealing with men who where sadistic and had no problem with hurting- even killing him to get their desire, his body shook with misery and hunger and thirst Danny just looked at them while they laughed at him, he was prepared for a blow when one of the men fell forward, then the other

Danny’s vision blurred for a second and then a clear figure formed “Oh my- Danny….” said Amy, tears fell from her eyes as she **truly** saw her husband, he was unbelievably skinny, he had a beard and was awfully pale, not to mention the blood all over his body “A-A”

“Shh…” Amy said as she got on her knees “I’ll get you out of here.” She frantically untied Danny’s arms and his ankles “A-“ he coughed a very gasping coughed “I’ve got you honey.” Amy said as she took his arm, She was even more panicky when she realized she could practically carry him herself “Oh, what did they do to you?”

“Amy! Amy!” Aalona cried “I’m in here!” Aalona jogged into the room she was in “You found him!” he said “Where’s Steve and Lisa?”

“That’s why we need to go.” Aalona said “They’ve got them both.”

“Oh no.” Amy said

“I’ve got him, you grab my bag, take out two hand grenades and I’ll tell you when to use them.” Amy did as Aalona said and took the bag with her and they ran out of the building.

“Where are they?” Amy asked “They ran out of this tunnel-“

“Excellent work Aalona.” Amaya said cocking her gun “Too bad you couldn’t have just stay home.”

Amy and Aalona where stopped in their tracks, at the end of the tunnel was Amaya and at least five goons, two held Steve and Lisa at gun point “Amaya what could you possibly want with us?”

Amy asked, Amaya smiled and twirled her gun on her finger “Oh it’s a long story! but I can just say that man,” she pointed at Steve “Owes me, more than all of you put together.”

“What about the rest of us?” Lisa asked

“Oh, uh- I told Amy, she knows- don’t you?”

Amy looked down at her shoes “That’s right,” Amaya smiled “Now; I’ll let all of you go if Aalona gives me something he knows I want.”

Amy looked at Aalona “What’s she talking about? How does she know you?” Amy asked

“I can’t! He has it, I gave it to him.” Aalona pointed at Steve, ignoring Amy, Amaya smiled then she walked over to Steve “She’s your mother?” Amy asked, Aalona didn’t answer her, he just continued to stare at ahead; Amaya snatched the letter from Steve and placed it in her pocket with a straight face, Amaya stared at Steve then she said “Let them go.” The goons did as they where told

“Well, it was fun having this chase with you all, no doubt will meet again.” Amaya said, she walked over to one of the cars, before getting in she stopped, turned and looked at Steve “Oh McGarrett” Amaya took out her gun and shot him in the shoulder, Steve went down grasping his shoulder “Kisses!” Amaya sat in the car and drove off, the window was pulled down and a pink glove was thrown out with A.M written in blood.

As they watched her go, they became very confused by these events, how they got there and how they were going to get out, but one thing they did know,

Amaya would be back and with more confusing trouble.

Epilogue

“Steve?” the voice that called his name was rather muffled to his ears, but he knew it was a male voice, not very familiar thou “Steve….” He said again, at the fear the voices would never stop, Steve forced himself to open his eyes

“Wow, I didn’t think a bullet to the shoulder could knock someone out for so long!” Aalona said, Steve looked around the bubble and hazy room “Where am I?” he asked

“The hospital, you’ve been here for six weeks.” Lisa said

Steve rubbed his head trying to remember the events that happened but he couldn’t recall, he can’t remember why or how he knows Aalona and Lisa “Don’t worry the doctor said you’ll be confused for a while, until the drugs completely out of your system.” Amy said

“Amy? Where’s…. DANNO!” If there was anyone he would remember it would be him

“He’s right there.” Lisa pointed at the unconscious man lying in the bed next to him, hooked up to tubes and monitors

“The doctor said he’ll make it.” Amy said “And he’ll be coming home to two lovely boys, which need names.” Said Lisa

“I told you Chester and Ryan!” Aalona said “And I said Micah and Justine!” Lisa said “How about Steven?” A husky voice suggested all heads turned to the sound “Danny!” They all shouted in joy

Now they knew everything was going to be alright…..

**Or would it?**

 

 


End file.
